


Oops

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Maron - Fandom, Mary/Simon, Shoot The Messenger (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Mary and Simon are crazy for each other-it may take a little help from Daisy to actually get them to admit it though! Inspired by the song "Oops" by Little Mix. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. For Bri, whose hope keeps me smiling.





	

Mary was stressed. Not just stressed as in she was worrying about her work-work was easy, get your facts right and write the piece properly. No, there was something niggling at her, that wouldn't go away.  
All day, Simon had been in her office-any excuse. He kept bringing her tea just the way she liked it. He kept smiling at her in the way that always used to turn her insides to absolute mush.  
“You’re middle aged, Mary.” She muttered as she typed out an email. “Not 20, and anyway, he’s engaged!”  
“Er, Mary?”  
“You could knock!” Mary snapped without even bothering to see who it was-she’d know Daisy’s voice anywhere.  
“Um, sorry…” The other woman apologised, somewhat sheepishly,  
“What is it?”   
“Simon, he was talking about you. To Cassie. They were arguing, he was on the phone.” Daisy explained.  
Mary had to smile at the young woman’s innocence- she was so new. Her first story had been a tough one, but she’d pulled through it, and had refused to let it go.   
“Okay, well thanks for letting me know.” She replied. “It’s nearly 9, you should go home, you did email me your piece?”   
Daisy nodded, and left.  
Ever since her unwanted pregnancy in her teens, Mary hadn’t let herself fall for another man-truly fall.   
Simon made her feel like she was 15 again-why was she so scared? Sure, the sex was good, but Mary found herself thinking about the little things he did for her during those few months they’d been together- she loved the way he held her close, it had made her head spin, like she was drunk on it. She hadn’t ever felt that feeling before or since.   
“Mary?”  
“Shit. I just said that out loud, didn’t I?” Mary asked as she looked up to see Simon.   
“You’ve gone red.” He teased as he sat down opposite her.  
“Yes, well..” The tips of her ears turned pink and her legs had turned to jelly.  
“It’s okay.” Simon said gently, reaching out for her hand.  
Mary’s heart somersaulted. “Spit it out then.”  
“I love you too. Listen, Cassie’s nice enough but… it’s not the same without you. I don't feel the same way-Cassie's not the person whom I think about at random moments, you are. Cassie isn't the one I want to hold close, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
"Umm..." Mary was, in a word, speechless. "I guess, now that I think about it, I feel the same." She said, a smile tugging at her lips. "I love you too."  
"That's good, because..." He replied, and kissed her.  
After a moment, Mary pulled away and walked round the edge of the desk, took his hands and hugged him. "That's better." She said, closing her eyes, and just for a moment it was like there was nothing else in the world but them.  
The End :)


End file.
